


i must be in love or else i'm going mad

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [6]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from Bonnie from Bonnie and Clyde (which i 100% recommend)





	i must be in love or else i'm going mad

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bonnie from Bonnie and Clyde (which i 100% recommend)

Davey could've followed the trail to the bedroom from anywhere; clothes and shoes strewn haphazardly, leading straight to the bed he was on right now with Jack; and Jack was - 

Jack got in these moods sometimes where nothing and no one was fair, when he was angry at the whole world, and Davey understood why with the life he'd had. Davey had also gotten pretty good at recognising them and helping; sometimes this was with fast, angry, sweltering sex. That was why he was letting Jack press him into the mattress, plastered against his back, and fuck him so hard he was losing breath.

Every thrust sent a dizzying jolt through Davey, his cock dragging against the sheet and his prostate being hammered, and it was all he could do to hold on for dear life. Jack was panting, sweating, but his pace never slowed. His hips slapped against Davey's ass in almost violent speed.

And Jack, being, Jack, was never one to be quiet. He bit savagely at the side of Davey's neck, eking out a moan, and snarled profanities into his ear in a constant stream.

"So tight, so good, so good for me, Davey. So tight, mine, all mine -"

"Yours -" Davey managed to gasp out, and Jack's hands tightened on his hips.

"S'all for me, right, Dave? I'm so lucky. You feel so fucking good."

Davey could feel himself barrelling towards his orgasm and when it hit, it left him so sensitive that he had to cry out for Jack to slow down. The other boy stopped immediately, still in to the hilt, nosing anxiously behind Davey's ear.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, suddenly sounding unbearably guilty, and Davey shook his head quickly.

"Course not." He could feel Jack still hard inside of him, twitching with need, but every nerve of his body was on fire and he guided Jack out of him, rolling gingerly onto his back. Jack's eyes were blown wide and dark, his hair mussed, his chest heaving with exertion. If Davey didn't feel like he was made of firecrackers, he'd probably be hard from that sight alone.

"Ssh," he murmured instead, wrapping a hand around Jack. "I'll help you." He kissed Jack, long and slow. "I'll take care of you."

They both knew he didn't just mean in this situation. Jack let out a broken moan and let his head drop to Davey's shoulder, his body trembling like a live wire, and Davey kept stroking, his other head petting through Jack's sweat-soaked hair.

"God -"

"I've got you." Davey cut off Jack's tired exclamation with a flick of his wrist. "Relax, pal."

Jack's lips were soft and dry on his collarbone, his anger drained. "Love you," he sighed, and then he came, a wet rush of heat between them. Davey wiped his hand on the sheet and held Jack close; he'd fuss about the mess later, when Jack wasn't so vulnerable in his arms. For now all he wanted was to protect.

"I love you too," he promised. "I'm here."


End file.
